staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Lutego 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Wymarzone muzeum fuehrera - odc.7 (Liubimyj muziej fuehrera. Putiewoditiel. Marszrut w Krakow); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2005) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Europa bez miedzy 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 115/156; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:00 Domisiowe Bajki - Domisiowe porządki 09:05 Domowe przedszkole - Zapusty; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lippy&Messy 09:35 Ferie z Jedynką 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 47; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1995) 10:55 Savannah - odc.27; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3211; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3212; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc.1216; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 825; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? -; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Przyjaciele; talk-show 14:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pamiętaj o sercu - Ratuj się sam, czyli profilaktyka chorób serca 15:35 Podróżnik - Paryż Gauguina 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3213; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3214; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1220 - (txt str. 777); telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 829; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Apetyt; program dla dzieci 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Tajemnica 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:15 Wywiad z arcybiskupem Józefem Michalikiem 20:35 4400 (seria II) - odc. 13(7) - (txt str. 777); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:25 4400 - seria II - odc. 14(8) - (txt str. 777); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:10 Moja prywatna historia - NZS 22:50 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:15 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 23:40 Na tropach zbrodni - Umarli mówią (Autopsy: The Dead Speak); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1997) 00:40 Ścieżki uczuć (Destinees sentimentales, Les); dramat kraj prod.Francja (2000) 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:35 Statek miłości - odc. 160/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 161/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Resetowanie i design; program prof.Jana Miodk 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom: Magiczny autobus odc. 51- W mieście; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 163, Podziemna apteka 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09.55, 10.50 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.55 10:55 Święta wojna - Długi marsz 11:25 Sąsiedzi - Zakład na śmierć i życie; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Magnum - odc. 23/162 Pożegnanie; serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 12:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 44; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:15 Co ci dolega? - Depresja poporodowa; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 13:55 Niesforne aniołki (seria II) - odc.18; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:25 Duże dzieci ; talk-show 15:10 Dr Quinn (seria III), odc. 4 kraj prod.USA (1994) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 472; serial TVP 17:05 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 231 17:15 Karino - odc.4 /13 Przyjaciel; serial TVP 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Biuro kryminalne (II) odc. 11; serial TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:10 Biznes 19:15 Sport Telegram 19:20 Pogoda 19:30 Kochaj mnie - odc.170 - (txt str. 777); telenowela dokumentalna TVP 19:55 Ulice Kultury ; magazyn 20:10 Hallo Szpicbródka, czyli ostatni występ króla kasiarzy; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1978) 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:35 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:05 Pitbull - odc. 2/5 - (txt str. 777); serial policyjny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2005) 23:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Rendez-vous ze śmiercią (Rendez-vous With Death); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 01:25 Tajne akcje CIA (s.II) odc. 18/22; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:05 Pół na pół - odc. 13/23; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:25 Pół na pół - odc. 14/23; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:45 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.45 Sidła miłości (33) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne (22) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (32): Prawdziwy mężczyzna - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (11) - telenowela 11.00 Dharma i Greg (33) - serial komediowy 11.30 Samo życie (836) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem (33)- telenowela 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (445) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (173) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (33): Wielkanocne fajerwerki - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (446) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (837) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (236): Smak życia - serial komediowy 20.30 Chirurdzy (6) - serial obyczajowy 21.25 Fala zbrodni (85) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.30 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza lisa 23.30 Okręt (5) - serial wojenny 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Weronika Mars (9) - serial kryminalny 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 W-11 - wydział śledczy- serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 13.30 Na Wspólnej (761) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Weronika Mars (10) - serial kryminalny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (5) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (762) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Pierwsze wykroczenie - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Charles Dutton, wyk. Omar Epps, Delroy lindo, Rachel Ticotin, William Forsythe 23.35 Kryminalni (56): Gra (2)- serial kryminalny 00.30 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.25 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.25 Telesklep 02.45 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Power Rangers (493) - serial animowany 09.00 Pokemon - serial anim. 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (85): Lady M - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (119) - telenowela 11.35 Za wszelką cenę - reality show 12.35 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.10 Express do fortuny 15.20 Power Rangers (494) - serial animowany 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (95) - telenowela 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (86): Tatuś - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Za wszelką cenę - reality show 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (120) - telenowela 20.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 21.00 Quest - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Jean-Claude Van Damme, wyk. James Remar, Janet Gunn, Jean-Claude Van Damme, Roger Moore 23.05 Tylko prawidłowe zagrania - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. Michael Chapman, wyk. Charles Cioffi, Craig T. Nelson, Lea Thompson, Tom Cruise 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.00 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.30 Telesklep 07.30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy 09.00 Grzesznica (13) -telenowela 09.55 Lekarze marzeń (9) - serial obyczajowy 10.55 Przystanek Alaska (82) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.55 Telesklep 14.15 Grzesznica (14) - telenowela 15.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Drew Carey Show (11) - serial komediowy 16.40 Pępek świata (8) - serial komediowy 17.10 Lekarze marzeń (10) - serial obyczajowy 18.10 Przystanek Alaska (82) - serial obyczajowy 19.10 Drew Carey Show (12) - serial komediowy 19.40 Pępek świata (9) - serial komediowy 20.10 Złamane śluby (2-ost.) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. John Korty, wyk. Brian Dennehy, Treat Williams, Embeth Davidtz, Lisa Eilbacher 22.05 Bez śladu (23-ost.) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Mad Max 2 - film SF, Australia 1981, reż. George Miller, wyk. Mel Gibson, Bruce Spence, Michael Preston, Max Phipps 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 06.00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Zapora El Cajon w Meksyku 07.00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Początek nowych połowów 08.00 Brainiac: Wehikuł czasu (1) 09.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów (3) 10.00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl w hołdzie Davidowi Mannowi (1) 11.00 Wojny na złomowisku: Wyścigi na lodzie 12.00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Zapora El Cajon w Meksyku 13.00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Początek nowych połowów 14.00 Brainiac: Wehikuł czasu (1) 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (42) 15.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (43) 16.00 Superjazda: Warsztat Moalów 17.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów (4) 18.00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl w hołdzie Davidowi Mannowi (2) 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Starożytne promienie śmierci, Sprzątanie po skunksie, Kuloodporny 20.00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Most Woodrowa Wilsona w Waszyngtonie 21.00 Lot 93: Walka z terroryzmem 23.00 Megamotory (1) 00.00 Kulisy tragedii: Pożar kolejki w Kaprun 01.00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Tunel pod Alpami 02:00 Superjazda: Projekt "Czarny ford" - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl w hołdzie Davidowi Mannowi - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Olbrzymie rzutki - serial dokumentalny TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Misie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ostoja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zacisze gwiazd - Zofia Czerwińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Oto jest pytanie ; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Porozmawiajmy o przyszłości ("Prowincjonalia" - Wrzesnia 2007); reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Zbliżenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 806* - Kwadratura koła; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 622; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wieści Polonijne 13:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 63; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 To jest temat - Pamiętnik Rutki Laskier; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kto śpiewa żyje bardziej; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Budzik - Misie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Ja i moje życie - Nie jestem waszą własnością.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 806* - Kwadratura koła; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie ; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Ostoja ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Z herbem w nazwisku - Lubomirski herbu Śreniawa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 To jest temat - Pamiętnik Rutki Laskier; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Wędkarstwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:05 Plebania - odc. 622; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Teatr TV - Klub kawalerów; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Pitoniowe bajdy; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 806* - Kwadratura koła; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Oto jest pytanie ; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Wędkarstwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 622; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Teatr TV - Klub kawalerów; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Z herbem w nazwisku - Lubomirski herbu Śreniawa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Pitoniowe bajdy; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Canal + 07.00 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 07.10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 08.00 Chiński boom - partyjne igrzyska (4-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Łapu Capu Extra - chochliki telewizyjne 09.35 Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Macaulay Culkin 11.35 Zbrodniarz i panna - film kryminalny, Polska 1963, reż. Janusz Nasfeter, wyk. Edmund Fetting 13.05 Jestem przy tobie - melodramat, Indie 2004, reż. Farah Khan 16.10 Tłumaczka - thriller, Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 18.20 Strażnik Teksasu - próba ognia - film sensacyjny. USA 2005 20.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 21.00 Premiera: Joey 2 (18) - serial komediowy 21.30 Premiera: Przez 24 godziny 4 (13) - serial sensacyjny 22.20 Ujarzmić piekło - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Andrew V. McLaglen, wyk.. John Wayne, Vera Miles, Katharine Ross, Jim Hutton 00.25 Czterdziestoletni prawiczek - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 02.20 Ostatni podkop - film sensacyjny, Kanada 2004, reż. Eric Canuel 04.10 Opowieści z krypty - orgia krwi - horror. USA 1996 HBO 06.30 Purpurowe skrzypce - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada/USA/Wielka Brytania/Włochy 1998, reż. Francois Girard 08.45 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 09.15 Magiczny duet - komedia familijna, USA 2005, reż. Stuart Gillard 10.40 Historia Brooke Ellison - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004, reż. Christopher Reeve 12.10 Prosto z zoo do Afryki - komedia przygodowa, Holandia 2005, reż. Johan Nijenhuis 13.35 Dishdogz - film sensacyjny, USA 2005, reż. Mikey Hilb 15.05 Sky High - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2005, reż. Mike Mitchell 16.45 Święty Ralph - komediodramat. Kanada 2004, reż. Michael McGowan, wyk. Adam Butcher 18.25 Zupełnie jak miłość - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005, reż. Nigel Cole, wyk. Ashton Kutcher 20.10 Premiera: Skarbonki - dramat, USA 2004, reż. Morgan J. Freeman, wyk. Tom Sizemore, Gabriel Mann, Kefii Garner 21.40 Głosy - thriller, Kanada/Wielka Brytania/USA 2005, reż. Geoffrey Sax, wyk. Michael Keaton, Deborah Kara Unger, Chandra West 23.15 Pracownik miesiąca - komedia, USA 2004, reż. Mitch Rouse, wyk. Matt Dillon, Christina Applegate, Steve Zahn, Dave Foley 00.50 Ponura tajemnica - horror. Kanada 2003, reż. Marc S. Grenier 02.30 Miejska dżungla - film dokumentalny, Australia, reż. George Gittoes 04.20 Zupełnie jak miłość - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Congo Square (Congo Square); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); reż.:Michael Schehl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Muzyka źródeł - Blues 4 Rano - Koncert jubileuszowy Martyny Jakubowicz cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Opera w służbie rewolucji (Yan Ban Xi - The 8 Model Works); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Witkacego wywoływanie duchów; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Strefa sztuki - Wielcy ludzie, wielkie idee - Michał Anioł (Michał Anioł) kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Strefa sztuki - Ilinx; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Tak, tak - to ptak; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Cuba feliz (Cuba feliz); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Kuba (2000); reż.:Karim Dridi; wyk.:Miguel Del Morales, Pepin Vaillant; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Konsonans (Consonance); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Ukraina (2000); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Blues 4 Rano - Koncert jubileuszowy Martyny Jakubowicz cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Mucha (Blackfly); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1991); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sergiu Celibidache - powrót po 38 latach. Sergiu Celibidache dyryguje Orkiestrą Filharmoników Berlińskich; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1992); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Ostatnia bitwa Mao, cz. 1 (Mao's last battle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kino jest sztuką - Piłat i inni (Pilatus und andere - ein Film fur Karfreitag); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1971); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Jan Kreczmar, Andrzej Łapicki, Vladek Sheybal, Wojciech Pszoniak, Daniel Olbrychski, Jerzy Zelnik, Marek Perepeczko, Franciszek Pieczka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Następny seans filmowy - odc. 7; magazyn filmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 100% Live - Lech Janerka; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Socjopaci - odc. 5; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Strefa - Spotkanie - Fluxus; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Strefa - Muzyczne "Rozmaitości" - zespół Something Like Elvis; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Fucking Amal (Fucking Amal); dramat kraj prod.Szwecja, Dania (1998); reż.:Lukas Moodysson; wyk.:Alexandra Dahlstrom, Rebecca Liljeberg, Erica Carlson; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Ja nie chcę spać - recital Krystyny Tkacz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Ślizg; magazyn 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Nieznane oblicza epoki rock and rolla - odc. 2 (Alternative rock'n roll years); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kurier; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Nieznane oblicza epoki rock and rolla - odc. 2 (Alternative rock'n roll years); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 05:30 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 77) 06:25 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 83) 06:50 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 84) 07:15 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 07:25 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 90) 08:25 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 8) 09:15 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 11:10 Gorąca czekolada - film/komedia romantyczna Francja/Belgia/USA 1992 12:55 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 85) 13:20 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 86) 13:45 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 14:20 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 8) 15:15 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 75) 16:15 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 9) 17:10 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 17:20 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 91) 18:20 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 9) 19:15 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:30 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 20:00 Dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa - film/thriller Kanada 1999 21:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 22:00 Oblicza zbrodni - serial/kryminalny Kanada 2002 (odc. 46) 23:00 Gorączka w mieście - serial/kryminalny USA 1996 (odc. 14) 00:00 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 00:30 Dziewczyna z zasadami 2 - film/erotyczny USA 1994 02:10 Rybia nocka - program/inne TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 W sportowym stylu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Z archiwum TVP - Polscy kolarze na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester United - Benfika Lizbona 12:45 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Z archiwum TVP - Jerzy Pawłowski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Z archiwum TVP - Między Nykaenenem a Weisslogiem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Magazyn Copa Libertadores; magazyn 13:55 Copa Libertadores - Bolivar - Boca Juniors 15:40 Projekt "X" - Nurkowanie (Egipt); cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Międzynarodowy Mityng Lekkoatletyczny Pedros Cup - Bydgoszcz 2007 17:55 Puchar CEV kobiet: Nafta Piła - Asystel Novara 20:00 Puchar CEV mężczyzn: Jastrzębia - Piacenza 20:40 TV Moto-Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Jazda Nowej Generacji; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 Jeden na jeden - Leszek Drogosz; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Puchar CEV kobiet: Nafta Piła - Asystel Novara 00:25 Zakończenie programu HBO 2 06:30 Ojczym panny młodej - komedia romantyczna 08:05 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Zimowe przesilenie - dramat obyczajowy 10:00 Zakochane ¶więta - komedia romantyczna 11:45 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 12:15 Prawdziwe kobiety s± zaokr±glone - komedia 13:40 Plan lotu - thriller 15:15 Connie i Carla - komedia 16:50 Gliniarze i Robbersonowie - komedia kryminalna 18:20 Księżniczka na lodzie - komedia obyczajowa 20:00 Być jak Stanley Kubrick - komediodramat 21:25 Zbrodnia ze snu - thriller 23:00 HBO na stojaka! Niedaleko pada jabłko - program rozrywkowy odc. 3 23:30 Constantine - horror 01:30 Soul Plane: Wysokie loty - komedia 02:55 Przed zachodem słońca - dramat obyczajowy 04:15 Księżniczka na lodzie - komedia obyczajowa 05:50 Na planie - magazyn filmowy Ale Kino! 08:00 Suzhou - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lou Ye, wyk. Zhou Xun, Jia Hongshen, Hua Zhongkai, Yao Anlian Niemcy/ Chiny 2000 09:30 Beata - film obyczajowy reż. Anna Sokołowska, wyk. Pola Raksa, Marian Opania, Piotr Pawłowski, Renata Kossobudzka Polska 1964 11:15 Wytrwałość - film krótkometrażowy 11:35 Wszyscy mówią: Kocham cię - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Goldie Hawn, Alan Alda, Drew Barrymore USA 1996 13:25 Dyskretna - komediodramat reż. Christian Vincent, wyk. Fabrice Luchini, Judith Henry, Maurice Garrel, Marie Bunel Francja 1990 15:05 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Odrodzenie kina tajlandzkiego - film dokumentalny 16:10 Spotkanie ze szpiegiem - film sensacyjny reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Ignacy Machowski, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Stanisław Mikulski Polska 1964 18:05 Basquiat - taniec ze śmiercią - dramat biograficzny reż. Julian Schnabel, wyk. Jeffrey Wright, Michael Wincott, Benicio Del Toro, Claire Forlani USA 1996 20:00 ale świat! Serce Jezusa - komediodramat reż. Marcos Loayza, wyk. Augustin Mendieta, Melita del Carpio, Nicolás Bauer, Julio Kempff Suarez Niemcy/Chile/Boliwia 2003 21:35 Nie boję się - thriller reż. Gabriele Salvatores, wyk. Giuseppe Cristiano, Mattia Di Pierro, Adriana Conserva, Dino Abbrescia Włochy/ Hiszpania/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 23:30 Zanim zapadnie noc - dramat biograficzny reż. Julian Schnabel, wyk. Javier Bardem, Olivier Martinez, Johnny Depp, Andrea Di Stefano USA 2000 01:45 Utalentowany pan Ripley - dramat kryminalny reż. Anthony Minghella, wyk. Matt Damon, Gwyneth Paltrow, Jude Law, Cate Blanchett USA 1998 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 08:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz fazy Top 16 10:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz fazy Top 16 12:00 Piłka nożna. Inteligencja zbiorowa - film dokumentalny reż. Jean-Christophe Ribot, wyk. Francja 2006 13:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 13:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 14:00 Rugby Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Szkocja - Walia 16:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz fazy Top 16 18:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 18:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 19:00 Zdjęcie czy ikona - film dokumentalny 20:00 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 20:40 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz fazy Top 16 22:40 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 23:10 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 23:40 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Athletic - Atletico 01:40 Szczury z supermarketu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Shannen Doherty, Ben Affleck, Jeremy London, Jason Lee USA 1995 03:20 Zakładnik - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Mann, wyk. Tom Cruise, Jamie Foxx, Jada Pinkett Smith, Mark Ruffalo USA 2004 05:25 Zwariowane święta Karrolla - komedia reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Tom Everett Scott, Wallace Shawn, Alanna Ubach, Dan Joffre USA 2004 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:30 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Eurosport 08:30 Saneczkarstwo Zawody Pucharu Świata w Winterbergu (Niemcy) - najważniejsze wydarzenia 09:00 Hokej na trawie Halowy Puchar Świata: Mecz mężczyzn Czechy - Australia 10:00 Hokej na trawie Halowy Puchar Świata: Mecz mężczyzn Niemcy - Rosja 11:00 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 11:15 Hokej na trawie Halowy Puchar Świata: Mecz kobiet Niemcy - Czechy 12:15 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Antwerpii: Mecz 1/8 finału 14:00 Snooker Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 17:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Antwerpii: Mecz 1/8 finału 18:00 Hokej na trawie Halowy Puchar Świata: Mecz mężczyzn Niemcy - Szwajcaria 19:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - wstęp 19:15 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - 1. mecze 1/16 finału 21:15 Snooker Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 23:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - 1. mecze 1/16 finału - najważniejsze wydarzenia 00:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Norwegii - zapowiedź 00:30 Snooker Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 Wade Robson Project - konkurs tańca 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 13:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 13:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 19:00 Tramwajówka - notowanie hiphopowe 20:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 21:00 Psy dwa - kreskówka 21:30 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 22:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:00 MTV Play - program interaktywny 00:00 Z pamiętnika dziewicy - reality show 00:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Arabskie psy myśliwskie - film dokumentalny 09:00 Kalahari: Zatopiona pustynia - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Wyprawa na Kure - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Vegas - superkasyno - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar na stoku - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Arabskie psy myśliwskie - film dokumentalny 14:00 Kalahari: Zatopiona pustynia - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Wyprawa na Kure - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Premiera Raje na Ziemi: Prehistoryczne tepui w Wenezueli - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Czysta nauka: Asteroidy - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa elektrownia wodna na świecie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Arabskie psy myśliwskie - film dokumentalny 20:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 20:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Tragedia na pokazie lotniczym - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Rekiny - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Strefa śmierci - film dokumentalny 23:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Małpolud z Sumatry - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Rekiny - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Strefa śmierci - film dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Puncher - magazyn bokserski 07:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - mecz 1/16 finału CSKA Moskwa - Maccabi Haifa 09:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - mecz 1/16 finału Livorno Calcio - Espanyol Barcelona 11:30 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Puchar Polski - mecz finałowy 14:00 4x10 - magazyn koszykarski 15:00 Żużel Przed sezonem - Tomasz Gollob 15:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - mecz 1/16 finału Bayer Leverkusen - Blackburn Rovers 17:30 Siatkówka kobiet Liga Mistrzyń - studio 18:00 Siatkówka kobiet Liga Mistrzyń - mecz Winiary Kalisz - Racing Club Cannes 20:00 Siatkówka kobiet Liga Mistrzyń - studio 20:40 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - mecz 1/16 finału RC Lens - Panathinaikos Ateny 22:40 Boks Walka o mistrzostwo świata organizacji WBC w Kissimmee - waga półciężka Tomasz Adamek - Chad Dawson 00:40 Krótka piłka - magazyn siatkarski TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:10 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 VIVA górą 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:50 VIVA górą 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 VIVA górą 12:10 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 VIVA górą 13:10 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 19:00 VIVA górą 19:10 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Shibuya - finał 20:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:50 VIVA górą 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:50 VIVA górą 22:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 VIVA górą 00:10 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider BBC Prime 06:10 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 06:30 Tikkabilla - program dla dzieci 07:00 Roztańczone Beebies - program dla dzieci 07:15 Tweenies - program dla dzieci 07:35 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:55 Teletubisie - serial animowany 08:20 Fimbles - program dla dzieci 08:40 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 09:00 Co by tu zmienić? - magazyn poradnikowy 09:30 Jak sprzedać dom za milion? - reality show 10:30 Inwazja na ogród - program ogrodniczy 11:00 Rok w ogrodzie Kew - program przyrodniczy 11:30 Wielkie koty - pamiętnik - program przyrodniczy 12:30 Jedn± nog± w grobie - serial komediowy 13:00 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 13:30 Całuj mnie, Kate - serial komediowy 14:00 Duma i uprzedzenie - serial kostiumowy 15:00 Szpital Holby - serial obyczajowy 16:00 Duzi, silni chłopcy - magazyn 16:30 Co by tu zmienić? - magazyn poradnikowy 17:00 Forsa na strychu - program hobbystyczny 17:30 Zupełnie jak w domu - magazyn poradnikowy 18:00 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 18:30 Całuj mnie, Kate - serial komediowy 19:00 Bez odwrotu - program dokumentalny 20:00 Dalziel i Pascoe - serial sensacyjny 21:00 Milcz±cy ¶wiadek - serial kryminalny 22:00 Mała Brytania - serial komediowy 22:30 Dwa piwa i paczka czipsów - serial komediowy 23:00 Dalziel i Pascoe - serial sensacyjny 00:00 Jedn± nog± w grobie - serial komediowy 00:30 Milcz±cy ¶wiadek - serial kryminalny 01:30 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 02:00 Całuj mnie, Kate - serial komediowy 02:30 EastEnders - serial komediowy 03:00 Dalziel i Pascoe - serial sensacyjny 04:00 Szpital Holby - serial obyczajowy 05:00 Inwazja na ogród - program ogrodniczy 05:30 Balamory - program dla dzieci 05:50 Tweenies - program dla dzieci Planete 06:45 Katastrofy lotnicze: Dopuszczalne ryzyko - serial dokumentalny odc. 4-ost. 07:40 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Robert i wilki - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/39 08:15 Chłopcy z bombowców: Bojowa załoga - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/4 09:10 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Lars i sowy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/39 09:45 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Isabelle i orangutany - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/39 10:15 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Jacques i żółwie skórzaste - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/39 10:45 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Steve i nietoperze - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/39 11:15 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Olivier i krokodyle - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/39 11:45 Historia futbolu: Gra dla wszystkich - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 12:40 Oscar Niemeyer - architekt stulecia - film dokumentalny 13:45 Wyspy zapomnienia: Saint-Pierre i Miquelon - serial dokumentalny odc. 10-ost. 14:15 Bracia Bielscy. Nieznani partyzanci - film dokumentalny 15:15 Hermann Goring - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 16:15 Mój ¶wiat tańca: Nsengiyuma z Afryki, Siyanda z Afryki Płd. - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 16:45 Jak motyl - film dokumentalny 17:20 Historia futbolu: Afryka - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 18:15 Wyspy zapomnienia: Hornby - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/10 18:45 Rycerze: Wilhelm le Marechal, rycerz bez skazy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/9 19:45 Piłka w grze: Włoskie sukcesy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/6 20:15 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków: Craig i lwy - serial dokumentalny odc. 25/39 20:45 2000 lat chrze¶cijaństwa: Różne drogi - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 21:45 2000 lat chrze¶cijaństwa: Krzyż i miecz - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/13 22:35 Stwory, potwory, cudaki: Krwiopijcy - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/10 23:30 Stwory, potwory, cudaki: Niezwykłe wła¶ciwo¶ci - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/10 00:25 Ukraina. Tu nie rosn± kwiaty - film dokumentalny 01:20 Weekend: Weekend w Berlinie - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/10 02:00 Morskie opowie¶ci: Sanktuarium przyrodnicze w Morzu Iroise - serial dokumentalny odc. 13-ost. 02:30 Weekend: Weekend w Rejkiawiku - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/10 Polonia 1 06:35 Magiczne igraszki, odc. 18: film 07:20 Generał Daimos, odc. 27: film 07:40 Helena i chłopcy, odc. 54: serial 08:10 Top shop 19:00 Namiętności, odc. 92: serial 19:50 Rozgrywki wyższych sfer, odc. 199: serial 20:20 Bank samotnych serc 20:35 Werdykt 21:30 Bezgraniczny strach: film 22:45 Zaniedbana Mężatka 23:00 Polskie foki 23:35 Bez cenzury 23:40 News 23:50 MNI 00:10 6 na 9 00:30 Ania i Kasia 00:45 Reflex 00:55 Erotyczna giełda 01:10 Ogłoszenia towarzyskie 01:25 Sex Hotel 01:45 Zaniedbana Mężatka 02:00 Night Shop 02:10 Foki Ewa 02:30 Night Shop 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 Sex Hotel 03:20 Night Shop VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso 09:00 Pop lista 10:00 VH1 Greatest Hits 11:00 Meet The Barkers 11:30 MTV Making the Movie 12:00 Polonez 13:00 So 80's 13:30 Smells like 90's 14:00 3 z 1 14:30 VH1 Hits 15:00 Wczoraj i dziś 16:00 Pop lista 17:00 Smells like 90's 18:00 Best of charts 19:00 Na temat 20:00 Nierandkowi 20:30 Za kulisami teledysku 21:00 W domu u... 21:30 Moja muzyka 22:30 Rock Ballads 23:30 Daria: serial 00:00 Chill Out 01:00 VH1 Hits 04:00 Chillout Canal + Film 08:30 Pętla: film 10:15 Podróż przedślubna: film 12:00 Diabelski młyn 12:35 Minisport +: Wiadomości sportowe 12:45 Łapu capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Prochy Angeli: film 15:25 List gończy: film 16:50 Titanic: film 20:00 Żółtodzioby: film 21:20 Serenity: film 23:15 Joey, odc. 18: serial 23:40 Przez 24 godziny, odc. 13 00:25 Tajemniczy samuraj, odc. 11: serial 00:50 Pianista: film 03:15 Hotel Ruanda: film Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Calgary Roughnecks Philadelphia Wings National Lacrosse League sezon zasadniczy 11:15 Puchar UEFA 1/16 finału pierwsze mecze 12:00 Wiadomości 14:00 Calgary Roughnecks Philadelphia Wings National Lacrosse League sezon zasadniczy 15:15 Puchar UEFA 1/16 finału pierwsze mecze 16:00 Hiszpania Polska Halowy Puchar Świata mężczyzn w Wiedniu faza grupowa 17:00 Australia Włochy Halowy Puchar Świata kobiet w Wiedniu faza grupowa 18:00 Wiadomości 18:30 Puchar Świata w Deer Valley 19:00 Puchar Świata w Les Contamines 19:30 Turniej WTA w Antwerpii 1/8 finału 21:15 Austria Hiszpania Halowy Puchar Świata mężczyzn w Wiedniu faza grupowa 22:00 Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Barcelonie 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Hiszpania Polska Halowy Puchar Świata mężczyzn w Wiedniu faza grupowa 00:15 Wiadomości 01:00 Wiadomości Polsat 2 05:05 Eureko, ja to wiem! 06:00 Co z tą Polską? 06:45 Zerwane więzi 07:35 VIP 08:00 Żeński rozmiar Kreowanie wizerunku gwiazd 08:30 Wydarzenia 09:00 Interwencja 09:20 Samo życie 10:00 Gra w ciemno 10:40 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Podróż poślubna 11:05 Interwencja 11:30 Wydarzenia 12:00 Pierwsza miłość 12:35 Eureko, ja to wiem! 13:20 Co z tą Polską? 14:05 Interwencja 14:30 Zerwane więzi 15:30 VIP 16:00 Żeński rozmiar Kreowanie wizerunku gwiazd 16:30 Wydarzenia 16:55 Interwencja 17:15 Samo życie 18:00 Gra w ciemno 18:40 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Podróż poślubna 19:05 Interwencja 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Pierwsza miłość 20:35 Eureko, ja to wiem! 21:20 Co z tą Polską? 22:05 Interwencja 22:30 Zerwane więzi 23:30 VIP 00:00 Żeński rozmiar Kreowanie wizerunku gwiazd 00:30 Interwencja 00:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus Straszne dziecko 2 (Koszmar koszmarów) 01:35 Daleko od noszy Trzecie oko 02:00 Wydarzenia 02:30 Gra w ciemno 03:15 Oblicza Ameryki 04:00 Pierwsza miłość 04:40 Interwencja TVN Turbo 06:00 Samochód magazyn każdego kierowcy 06:30 Mean Machines 07:00 Automundial 07:30 Vitadierct 08:00 Gadżet 08:30 Automaniak max 09:00 Ale dziura 09:30 Samochód magazyn każdego kierowcy 10:00 Karambol 10:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 11:00 Gadżet 11:30 Automaniak max 12:00 Carnage 12:30 Rentgen 2.0 13:00 Vroom Vroom 14:00 Monster House 15:00 Gadżet 15:30 Karambol 16:00 Ale dziura 16:30 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy 17:00 Czas tuningu 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:40 Uwaga! Pirat! 18:10 Automundial 18:40 Mean Machines 19:10 Samochód magazyn każdego kierowcy 19:40 Raport Turbo 20:00 Czas tuningu 20:30 Carnage 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:10 Ale dziura 21:40 Policyjne taśmy 22:10 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy 22:40 Raport Turbo 22:50 Automaniak max 23:30 Turbo erotyk 00:00 Turbo erotyk 00:30 Turbo granie 02:30 Nocny gracz 03:30 Gadżet 04:00 Ale dziura 04:30 Carnage Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku